User blog:John Pan/HMCP IV5
Urban Combat Support Vehicle of the HASF. The Russians call these BMPTs. It is also a member of the HMCP I family. Named after IPC general IPC General Gaan Lin, who used two XCM-10 Alabaster Tigers to clear an entire small city in the north of Taiwan of Russian resistance 1000-men strong. The crew became Tiger aces. He became a general and a tank. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All HMCP I are fitted with two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and six other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. The HMCP IV5's turret carries a laser designator, a LADAR, a binocular E/O suite, thermal imaging and a radar rangefinder. Its D-THEL has an X-band AESA. Anti-Surface Weaponry MAWS A-37 The legendary revival of the man-portable Anti-Tank gun mounted on a tank, the MAWS A-37 is a high-end coilgun that can accelerate a 30mm x 250mm tungsten alloy projectile to over 12000 meters per second, giving it incredible kinetic firepower that can open up most tanks and armored vehicles. Recharged by an independent LFTR, it can pump out 6 rounds a minute. It is air-cooled. PDM To provide the HMCP IV5 with an infantry roaster, it has four Point Defense Microwaves on top of its turret to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry D-THEL The Russians and Asians found out before long that BMPTs and Alabaster Tigers came under fire by everyone- tanks, infantry, helicopters, artillery, CAS aircraft, you name it. To deal with airborne targets like helicopters, CAS aircraft and incoming artillery, HASF tacked on a Defensive Tactical High Energy Laser in an independent armored turret. Guided by an X-band AESA, it can intercept missiles, mortars, howitzer shells, rockets, helicopters and aircraft within 10 kilometers-on a sunny day. Range decreases as weather conditions degrade. Upgrades Weaponry Ground-Penetrating Microwave Emitter To deal with buried surprises, a High-Powered microwave can be fitted to the front glasis plate of the IV5 to penetrate through the ground and set off the explosive before it can cause damage. Sensitive ammunition like IEDs simply cook off; smart weaponry like the UEC's infamous Blitzer burn their circuits out and fail to deploy. Liquid Nitrogen Cooler The main reason why the A-37 can only fire six times a minute at max is because beyond this limit, the coils start to overheat and can result in complete gun failure. With a Liquid Nitrogen Cooler, that problem is largely resolved and the A-37 can fire at an incredible 15 rounds per minute, an increase of 2.5 times. Protection CCDK-H The vast majority (~90%) of the Human Alliance's population lives in cites. Therefore, urban combat is the main place where HASF forces would fight. As a result, HASF has created a Heavy variant of the Close Combat Defense Kit for its HMCP Is. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar side and rear skirts, ElRA blocks over the vehicle's front glasis, a turret fender, and spaced armor for its MAWS A-37. Protection HMCP Is are clad in Next Generation Composite. It ranges from 2200mm RHA-equivalent glasis plating to 400mm RHA-equivalent top armor, but it can always stop a 40mm STW round, and at its maximum (front glasis plate), can stop a 140mm Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition (RA-ALARM) fired at point blank range. It also has a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion All vehicles of the first generation of High Mobility Combat Platform are powered by a universal hydrogen-powered (but biodiesel-capable) 6.0 liter QOHC flat-12 internal combustion engine. It recharges the vehicle’s large high-energy-density lithium-ion battery block sitting at the bottom of the chassis, or directly powers the vehicle’s four 500-hp electric motors. Mated to an electronic 8-speed transmission (with three gears for going backwards), the motors can get any HMCP, including the 40-ton MBT/Arty variant, to 120 kmph on paved roads. Category:Blog posts